


Speaker for the Dead - Agent of Winter

by j99450



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post Main Character Death, Speaking for the dead, Spoilers for Agent of WINTER chapter 45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/pseuds/j99450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Speaking for the dead for a main character who died at the end of Chapter 45 of Kayasurin and CleverCorgi's excellent Jack Frost: Agent of WINTER.  Do not read if you haven't read to atleast that point or I'm not responsible for spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaker for the Dead - Agent of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/gifts), [CleverCorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCorgi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jack Frost: Agent of WINTER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072010) by [CleverCorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCorgi/pseuds/CleverCorgi), [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin). 



Kernunnos, known to most simply as Kern was what all WINTER agents should aspire to be; brave, loyal, and a quick thinker. He was a Shepard of Regent Frost, as well as the agent who first discovered and played a role in Jack's Training. More then that he was a good friend, in the past with benefits to the regent before they both found their mates. For Kern they took the form of the Kitsune Raijin and Izanami, at the time of his passing the triad was betrothed to marry after Easter 2015.

Kern died as he would have wanted, to save those he loved and the world from the things that go bump in the night. While the official cause of death listed in his records might not be exact, I can tell you clearly it was no single cause, but rather due to lingering effects from an earlier battle against a hydra that had nearly drained his core and it had yet to refill enough to protect him against the rotting effects of Xangliu's aura. This battle greatly drained his core to the point where at the end the world could no longer sustain him and he would of died regardless. It is likely that when he realized this is when he committed himself to his last stand with the Spear of Cúchulainn.

Through his sacrifice his betrothed and Regent Frost survived the battle and Xangliu was vanquished permanently. While we you will no longer see him around the Glacier or out in the field remember that while he has died, as long as you hold him in hearts and memories he will live on.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic, and first time trying to write out a Speaking.
> 
> Gifted to Kaya and Corgi in thanks for their amazing fics, that and without them killing off Kern I wouldn't of had a cause to write this.


End file.
